


Could You Use Some Reason

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Spooktober 2019 [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other, fear of ghosts, messed up pranks, weird animal amalgamations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: When a prank goes awry Virgil is left terrified the mindspace has ghosts
Series: Spooktober 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576468
Kudos: 23





	Could You Use Some Reason

What they had intended to happen was Virgil getting covered in goo and then in feathers. Perhaps it was a stupid, unimaginative prank, as Remus had complained plenty of times, but at least it wasn’t half as violent as the ideas he had actually come up with. Deceit had managed that much at the very least. They wanted to prank their once friend, not maim or even seriously injure him.

What actually happened left them both staring in bewilderment instead.

Roman must have been in the imagination as what they thought had been a boar came barrelling through from his room, actually getting everything intended for Virgil knocked onto it instead.

Usually Remus would have jumped at the chance to make an entirely new creature or something, but before he could do more than click with the vaguest first thought in his mind, Virgil’s door was actually opening and the creature, now growing more humanistic legs was scurrying away fast enough Virgil only caught a glimpse and look vaguely terrified.

“The MINDSPACE HAS GHOSTS NOW!!!” He practically screamed, before slamming the door and from the noise of blankets and plastic hitting wood presumably dived for his laptop then under the covers of his bed.

Patton and Logan hurrying into the hallway as well as Remus feeling the imagination getting closed off told the pair they’d better make themselves scarce if they didn’t want to admit what had happened. They ducked into Remus’ room just in time.

Deceit looked a little pensive. Ghost stories, especially around Virgil could always cause some sort of issues. It just depended on the day over which type Virgil would unconsciously cause. 

Remus however seemed ecstatic. “Ooooh, Can we make them have a Thomas Special ghost story now? They could live it out all together.”

“What are you on about? This isn’t Virgil you’re talking about. We need to know how he’s taking it.” Deceit snapped, trying to hear if anything was being said in the hallway.

“Gloomy pants, loves the spooky stuff. He’ll be living for it.” Remus brushed off the concern. “Oh haunted minds and naked butts, what ghost stories can I make from that!”

The voices he could now pick up helped him ignore Remus rambling about various ideas for what they could do. 

“Perhaps manifesting ghosts in your mind could be an issue Thomas needs to see someone about, but as Roman said that’s probably not what happened. Weren’t you just in the imagination, Roman?” Logan sounded like he was trying to soothe through a door.

“Had a rather lot of issue with some wild boars that won’t stop making mud of the farmers fields.” Roman agreed, “One must have escaped while I was herding the others closer to the forests they should live in.”

“IT HAD HUMAN LEGS PRINCEY!! THAT WAS NOT A PIG OR BOAR OR ANIMAL!!!” Virgil’s yell didn’t need much focus to be able to hear. “WHat Ghosts can possess people? Are we possessed?”

That’s the bad reaction Virgil could have to ghost stories in play then. “Remus, we should probably just tell them-”

“Tell them my wonderful story? What a brilliant idea. Let’s go get some butts.” Remus cut off Deceit before he could finish suggesting owning up to the prank, heading straight out the door.

“Oh this is such a fuss. Virgie, have I told you about the ghost story I read last night? It was wonderful!” Remus just walked through to Virgil’s doors shoving the other sides out of his way.

Virgil’s door was locked when he tried opening it but that would never deter Remus when he wanted to share something. Deceit just watching him pause before sitting leaning against it, having followed him out of the room and noticing the contemplating expressions coming over Logan and Roman’s faces at the knowledge the pair had been close by and together.

“I’m sure it’s wonderful, Kiddo, but perhaps you can share it later.” Patton tried suggesting, but couldn’t stop Remus beginning to recount what he’d come up with.

“Or how about this one!” Roman cut in, his declaring tone cutting Remus off completely. “You were bored, or perhaps planning some form of prank and a boar escaped from the imagination so you started playing with what it looked like.”

Logan nodded at that one. “It actually seems more than likely that you, along with Deceit were attempting to prank our Virgil but got momentarily sidetracked. Now you are both trying to cover up what happened with this ridiculous affair of a story that I doubt any website would host.”

The door cracked open at that intervention. “But why would they prank me with a weird ghost covered in feathers?”

“That, I believe would be because the prank they were actually intending was the cartoon favourite of goo and feathers which probably got set off by the boar as it escaped the imagination. Remus being himself would explain the rest of the creatures appearance.” Logan deduced, refusing to give either side a chance to speak up and either confirm or deny.

Roman whistled loudly then. “If any creatures have gotten into the main mindspace from the imagination then I can normally get them back with the whistle.” He explained after remembering Virgil’s distaste for unexpected loud noises. “It should let us know what happened fairly quickly.”

That had Remus jumping up and trying to hurry down the hallway, except Logan’s firm grasp at his shoulder prevented it, “Let’s all wait here, Remus. No point in running away now.”

Before anything else could be said, the boar with four human legs and coated in feathers emerged from the stairs.

“Behold, a ghost.” Deceit sighed, glancing around at the other sides. “We did know how to react at the prank going so bizarrely.”


End file.
